The present invention generally relates to pianos and associated arrangements employed for mounting a sostenuto rod.
Typically, a grand piano, such as a Steinway piano, includes a keyboard comprised of a set of keys mounted on a frame to which is mounted the piano""s action stack. The action stack contains all the hammers that strike the piano""s strings and produce the piano""s sound. Taken together, the action stack and the piano""s keyboard form a complete unit in a grand piano called the xe2x80x9cpiano""s actionxe2x80x9d and, normally, this unit is easily removed from the piano. When providing a replacement keyboard for a grand piano (particularly Steinway pianos), a sostenuto rod is typically supplied as part of the action. (A xe2x80x9csostenuto rodxe2x80x9d, associated with a sostenuto pedal, will be well-known to one of ordinary skill in the art and, thus, would not appear to warrant further discussion herein.)
A need has been recognized in connection with providing an improved sostenuto rod bracket arrangement.
The present invention, in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment, involves improvements in the manner of mounting a sostenuto rod to the action in a grand piano, such as a Steinway piano.
Generally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, in a piano comprising an action frame and a sostenuto rod bracket, the sostenuto rod bracket being adapted to accommodate a sostenuto rod, the improvement comprising: the sostenuto rod bracket being attached to the action frame.
Further, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, Method of providing for the mounting of a sostenuto rod in a piano, the method comprising: providing an action frame; providing a sostenuto rod bracket, the sostenuto rod bracket being adapted to accommodate a sostenuto rod; and attaching the sostenuto rod bracket to the action frame.
Additionally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, an action stack bracket for a piano, the action stack bracket comprising: a main body; and a front leg extending from the main body; the front leg being pivotable with respect to the main body to accommodate angled key shanks in a piano.